Crossing Over
by Sarah Kay
Summary: While on a mission with Rogue Squadron Jaina Solo crashes on Naboo and met with startling news. This is one of my first attemps at fan fiction so please go easy on me in your reveiws.


Disclaimer: all the characters belong the "great and mighty" GEORGE LUCAS!! So I' m not making any cash off this. (darn) Summary: Jaina Solo gets the surprise of her life when her X-wing crashes. Note: I never thought I could write a story like this. This is my first attempt at fan fiction on the web. Please go Easy on the reviews. ******************************************************************************************** So this is it Jaina Solo thought as her x-wing crashed towards Naboo. I've lived a pretty full life for a 17 year old She thought as she closed her eyes. Images of her family and friends flashed across her mind. She opened her eyes. Wonder what they're doing now? She thought as she again closed her eyes. She saw images, or were they visions? She could not tell and, quite frankly did not care. She saw her brother Jacen, his brown eyes sparkled as he smiled a lopsided Solo smile as he looked up at his friend Zekk. Up to trouble like usual Jaina thought. She saw her aunt and uncle talking with her parents and playing with their son Ben. Then she saw her little brother Anakin talking with his friend Tahri. She smiled. Maybe this is a dream, maybe I'll wake and everything will be all right, maybe I'm at home in her nice warm. Jaina thought. There was a sudden blast of pain. No this was very real. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jacen Solo awoke with a jolt. Pain rushed through him, as it did he began to tremble. The trembling caused him to fall of his bed. "Jaina" He whispered. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jaina Solo shivered as she served her crashed ship. Flames extended from it's hull. I sure dogged the bullet that time She thought. "True," a strange voice said from behind "so unbelievably true." "What? Who are you? How do you know what I'm thinking?" Jaina cried. "I never said I could tell what you were thinking.", The man said "Good observation Jaina Solo." "WHO ARE YOU??!! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME??!! HOW DID YOU WHAT I WAS THINKING??!!" Jaina whaled. "Don't you worry I will not hurt you." He stated. "THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!!" Jaina shouted. "Yet again a wonderful observation, there's no pulling the wool over your eyes is there?" "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?? WHY DO KEEP SAYING THAT??!! HOW IN THE NAME OF THE GODS DO YOU KNOW MY NAME??!!" Jaina cried. "Stop teasing the girl Ani. She has been through enough already." A voice said. The voice had a Scottish accent, and seemed to be coming from everywhere. "What's going on here? Who are you people? What did you mean by "She's been through enough already"? What do you want from me?" Jaina said she was calmer now and her voice was at a normal volume. The man smiled "I am Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight, and your grandfather." A new man appeared. the new man had long brown hair and a beard. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I meant your crash landing." --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Han Solo sat alone in the Solo family apartment. This can't be happening, He thought, No not now it's to soon we barely had time to recover from Chewie's death. He was so deep in thought that he never noticed Leia, Jacen, Anakin, Luke, and Mara enter the room. "Where's Jaina?" Jacen questioned at Han. Han was with Rogue Squadron when it happened. Han looked up at them tears in him eyes. This so much worse then Chewie, why did these things always seem to happen when he was present? "She a ..." He started to say. "What ?" Anakin cried. "She ... I mean her.... X-wing ...uh ... crashed," Han said his voice practically a whisper. "I tried to warn her ...but I wasn't fast enough. She was hit and heading towards the planet and ...I wasn't fast enough! I heard her scream, a horrid scream that will hunt me for ever because I was to slow to help her. What Kind of father can even help his own daughter?" "I confused," Leia stated "What happened to Jaina is she all right? Where is she? Is it that bad?" "She's ....she's ... dead. She never even had time to eject. She screamed and then there was impact. There wasn't much left of the ship or ...her." Han said as started to cry. "Whhaa ... I ... she's ... no." Jacen said. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "But you're dead!! You crossed over to the next life! Uncle Luke said so!" Jaina cried. "That we did. As will you, young Jaina." Obi-Wan said. "What?!" Jaina cried. "Now whose teasing her?" Anakin asked. "I don't understand. Why am I here? Why are you here? I scared. I wanna go home." Jaina said. She sounded like a scared young child, no older then 5. "Wait a minute! If you're here, and you're dead, and I'm here talking to you dose that mean I'm dead too?!" Jaina reasoned. "Only you know that for sure." Anakin replied. "Look in your hart young Jaina, does it feel that way?" Obi-Wan inquired. Jaina closed her eyes. Fear ran through her as she probed her own feelings, her thoughts, and memories. Looking for the answer to the question she did wont to know the answer to. Then she found it, deep within her sole. The answer in the form of a memory. The pain, the heat, the transition to an eternal slumber. That feared moment she thought would not come until she was much older. She was dead. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Tears ran down Jacen Solo's cheeks as he stood in the Grand Audience Chamber, in the Great Temple on Yavin 4. The chamber had seen many happy times, many people, many sorrows. this was one of them. His sister Jaina's memorial service. His twin sister, gone, forever. She was only 17. She never did anything to deserve this. Jacen thought as he listened to his uncle tell of Jaina's adventures, and how she had gone on to a better place, how she was in the hands of The Force and other people who would care for her. They would have had a funeral but there was not much of a body to bury or burn. Only some chard flesh, a few bones, and lots of memories. Lots of memories. So instead they had a memorial to honor her. This was like Chewy all over again. Only this hurt Jacen more. Jaina did not deserve this. She had never done anything to hurt anyone. This was not fair. He would miss Jaina, she was his best friend, she was not just his sister he knew more about her then he did himself. That was what hurt him the most, Jaina knew him better then he knew himself, she would know what to say to make him smile right now. But Jaina was dead and now no one knew him at all, not even he knew him. "Cheer up Jace," He heard a voice say. "Everything's gonna be all right. You'll be happy again, you don't need me." "Hun? Who are you? Where are you? Why do you care if I'm happy?" Jacen cried. Leia looked up at him, so did Han, Anakin, Mara, and 3PO. "You're in trouble now Jace. Don't you now you should be quiet during a memorial ceremony?" The voice laughed. Everyone of his relatives looked at a space behind him. Jacen turned too. As he did he saw the most amazing thing in the galaxy, his sister! "Hun? How you're dead!" Jacen cried. "Yah!" Anakin agreed. "I've already been through this once already. Yes I'm dead but that doesn't mean I can't come back and visit does it? Who the ceremony for?" Jaina asked. "This is impossible, you're dead!" Han cried "I saw you crash! I saw what little was left of you!" "Well this is me in Spirit Form! And ya, I was there I know. It was nasty, I should know, I mean I lived through it. Haha! Get it? Lived through it? I'm DEAD, I couldn't have lived through it! Tuff crowd. I think I'll live the jokes to you, Jace. You're better at it." Jaina Babbled on. Everyone stared at her. Their faces showed fear, and amazement. "Why did you come back? Are you staying?" Leia questioned. "I'm here to say that you shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine. Well to a certain extent. And No I'm not staying I have to cross over to the next life. Don't Worry I'll be watching over you and if any of try something stupid I'll come back to hunt you! Haha! I always wanted to say that!" Jaina answered. With that Jaina disappeared. She was never seen in the living realm again. After time she was joined by Jacen. I will not tell you how long because that my friends, is another story. THE END!!


End file.
